


[Mass Effect] Gravity

by AurelieSetnei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, sex romance aurelie setnei aureliesetnei
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieSetnei/pseuds/AurelieSetnei
Summary: Alice Shepard i Kaidan Alenko - dwoje żołnierzy którzy przeszli razem bardzo wiele i których tyle samo łączy, co dzieli. Oraz o tym, ile można wybaczyć osobie, którą się kocha.Opowiadanie przeładowane emocjami, przede wszystkim tymi niełatwymi, oraz... seksem.





	1. Chapter 1

_Kilka słów wyjaśnienia: Jest to "bonusowa" i jednocześnie alternatywna scena o Alice Shepard, bohaterki którą możecie znać z opowiadania "Heroes die alone". Jeżeli kiedykolwiek powstanie kontynuacja wspomnianej serii, "Gravity" nie determinuje relacji Alice z Kaidanem._

_Ponadto, to krótkie opowiadanie stanowiło dla mnie ogromne wyzwanie i miało być próbą warsztatu pisarskiego w scenie, nie ukrywam, seksu oraz połączenia opisu aktu fizycznego z jego stroną duchową, emocjonalną. Dlatego.... be gentle with me. ;)_

_Dlaczego już teraz odkrywam, co będzie zawierało opowiadanie? Ponieważ jeżeli ktoś nie ma ochoty czytać tekstu przeładowanego seksem oraz emocjami, niech zawróci. Naprawdę. Nie obrażę się. :)_

_Dla tych, którzy idą dalej - dziękuję i miłego czytania :)_

 

  ***

  
  
\- Wiesz co, zauważyłem, że Lola przy majorze Alenko jest jakaś... inna.  
\- No coś ty... - zakpił Garrus, celując ze snajperki w bliżej nieokreślony punkt po drugiej stronie Hangaru.  
Vega nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ton towarzysza. Splótł ręce na szerokiej piersi i kontynuował:  
\- Co jest między nimi? Bo widzisz, jakoś nie mogę się połapać o co chodzi... Weź mi powiedz, w którym momencie się pogubiłem. To tak... – Chrząknął. – Podobno kiedyś byli razem, zanim Lola zginęła...  
Postawny mężczyzna spojrzał wyczekująco na turianina, szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów. Ten jednak w dalszym ciągu z najwyższą uwagą czyścił swój ulubiony karabin snajperski, M-92 Modliszkę.  
\- Potem major Alenko nie przyłączył się do waszej samobójczej misji – podjął Vega, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
\- Aha – mruknął Garrus. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, czy było to potwierdzenie słów ludzkiego towarzysza, czy może zadowolenie, że wreszcie udało mu się usunąć wyjątkowo upartą plamkę z celownika.  
\- Po ataku Żniwiarzy, Shepard ciężko przyjęła jego prawie-że-śmierć. To znaczy... - James podrapał się w tył głowy i ciężkimi krokami zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. - Zawsze się przejmuje, ale wtedy bardziej niż zwykle. Wczoraj z kolei celowali do siebie z broni i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że oboje się nawzajem zastrzelą. A widziałeś ich dzisiaj? – zatrzymał się przed Garrusem. - Nie? Ja jechałem z nimi windą. _Mierda!_ Musiałem wysiąść na następnym piętrze, mimo że miałem do przejechania jeszcze dwa! Atmosfera była taka, jak... hm... no nie wiem: „bez naładowanego M-15 nie podchodź". Widzisz w tym jakąkolwiek logikę? Bo ja żadnej. Potrafię rozgryźć albo opracować kilka strategii dla jednego ataku, ale to? - Zrezygnowany, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, nie ty jeden. – Garrus wzruszył ramionami. - I nawet nie próbuj zrozumieć. W końcu to Shepard.  
\- Hah, święta prawda – zaśmiał się Vega. - Czasem się zastanawiam, czy zamiast Lola, nie powinienem do niej mówić _Loca_.  
\- Tylko czasami?  
\- Słuszna uwaga, _compadre_. – James pokiwał w powagą głową. - Bez przerwy.  
\- Zarejestrowana kiedyś uwaga Mirandy, dotycząca mężczyzn jako największych plotkarzy, potwierdzona – rozbrzmiał cybernetyczny głos EDI.  
\- Cholera, czy ty słuchasz wszystkiego, co się dzieje na statku? – warknął James.  
\- Nie. Tylko tego, co może wnieść cenne informacje do mojej bazy danych – odpowiedziała rzeczowo i od razu się rozłączyła.   
  
  
  
  
                                                                                           ***  
  
  
  
\- Gdy stanąłem między tobą a Udiną... Nie byłem pewien, czy mnie zastrzelisz, wiesz? Shepard, muszę wiedzieć, czy pociągnęłabyś za spust. To ważne.  
Kaidan poczuł niemiłe ukłucie gdzieś w okolicach serca, gdy nie odpowiedziała od razu. Tak bardzo... i tak głupio miał nadzieję, że Alice rzuci mu się na szyję i odpowie: _„Oczywiście, że nie! Nie mogłabym cię zabić!"_. I że będzie tak, jak kiedyś, zanim zginęła, powstała z martwych i miała zapłacić najwyższą cenę dla dobra galaktyki. Dla jego dobra, aby mógł żyć. Mimo, że ją zawiódł i odwrócił się od niej plecami, gdy szła na pewną śmierć. Zanim celowali do siebie z broni, a ona wzrokiem błagała go, by jej wreszcie uwierzył, po raz pierwszy od prawie trzech lat. Tych kilkadziesiąt miesięcy temu, kilkanaście zdań, którymi ją tak bardzo zranił, nieskończoną ilość słów, które chciał jej powiedzieć, a nie mógł. Nie potrafił.  
Ona jednak podeszła do okna. Na tyle blisko, że nosem praktycznie dotykała szyby. Patrzyła przez krótką chwilę na gwiazdy i mieniącą się barierę kinetyczną Normandii, na której pokład go ponownie przyjęła. Nie odrzuciła go, nie wymagała żadnych obietnic, nie stawiała warunków. Zupełnie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby nigdy nie opuścił załogi. Po prostu... Chciała go obok siebie.  
Znów patrzył na jej plecy. Tak samo jak podczas niezliczonej ilości wspólnych misji, podczas których prowadziła go do boju. Miała długie, kruczoczarne włosy, zawsze upięte z tyłu głowy. Teraz ścięła je na krótko, choć nie na tyle, żeby nie można było zanurzyć w nich palców... Zupełnie tak, jak zrobił to za pierwszym razem, przed zniszczeniem Suwerena. I wielokrotnie potem, przed jej śmiercią...  
_Stwórco, ile bym dał, żeby znów z nią być..._  
\- Nie – powiedziała wreszcie cicho, choć bez śladu wahania. Szyba zaparowała od jej ciepłego oddechu.  
Stanął tuż obok niej, samą swoją bliskością próbując zmusić, by na niego spojrzała. Chciał przeczytać wszystko z jej szmaragdowych oczu, które tak kochał, w których zatracał się raz za razem.  
\- Shepard...  
\- Nie, nie mogłabym tego zrobić – powtórzyła, ściągając brwi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, skąd u niej ten smutek.  
\- Więc dlaczego-  
\- Kaidan, ja _muszę_ pokonać Żniwiarzy, znaleźć sposób, by nie wyrżnęli nas wszystkich. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Wszystkie rasy w tej chwili walczą o przetrwanie, ale oboje wiemy, że jest to walka przegrana. Oni giną. Milionami. Nie mogę... Nie powinnam wtedy...  
Złapał ją mocno za ramię, siłą odwracając twarzą do siebie.  
\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Że powinnaś zabijać wszystko i wszystkich, żeby to osiągnąć? Nawet przyjaciół? O to chcesz walczyć?!  
Krzyczał. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na nią tak wściekły. Rozczarowanie przemieniło się w złość, a ta z kolei sprawiła, że jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na jej szczupłym ramieniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zadawał jej ból, lecz nie był w stanie rozluźnić mięśni. Wszystko przysłoniła ta wrzeszcząca, czerwona wściekłość. A Alice... nie zrobiła nic, by się uwolnić. Jej twarz wyrażała wiele emocji i jednocześnie żadnej. Po kolei ujawniały się: zaskoczenie, a wręcz szok, złość, ból, żal, smutek...  
Nagle złapała go za przód koszulki, mocno zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wycedziła, zduszonym przez gwałtowne emocje głosem:  
\- Że kiedy mam wybierać między powodzeniem misji a tobą... wybieram ciebie. Ciebie, do diabła! Przez ciebie zapominam, ile ode mnie zależy!  
Ostatnie słowa zawisły i zmieszały się z absolutną ciszą, która opadła na nich, jak kurz po bitwie. Jedynym dźwiękiem był odgłos kropli wody, uderzających leniwie w blachę. Jedna kropla, druga, trzecia... Jego zaskoczone spojrzenie nierozerwalnie złączyło się z jej - pełnym złości, żalu i frustracji. Czwarta kropla, piąta... Ale gdzieś w tych niesamowicie zielonych tęczówkach czaiło się coś dobrego. Radość? Nadzieja? Uczucie, które kiedyś ich łączyło? A może po prostu widział to, co _chciał_ zobaczyć?  
Cała wściekłość, jaką przed chwilą odczuwał, wyparowała, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zastąpiło ją zaskoczenie. Oraz radość, tak wielka, że nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć. Musiał się upewnić! Dłoń samoistnie puściła ramię kobiety, powędrowała ku jej twarzy i spoczęła na policzku. W tej samej chwili poczuł na niej wilgoć, spływającą pojedynczą kroplą. Płakała. _Boże, ona płakała..._  
\- Alice... - wychrypiał bardzo cicho, prawie szeptem. Nie wiedział jednak, o co tak właściwie chciał spytać. Nic. Kompletna pustka. Jak zapytać o coś, czego nigdy nie potrafił określić?  
Shepard rozchyliła wargi, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie powstrzymywała słowa przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz. Wstrzymał oddech, trwał w niepewności i zniecierpliwieniu. Wiedział, że od jej odpowiedzi zależy wszystko. Czy będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w galaktyce, czy może jego świat rozpadnie się na miliardy kawałeczków. A wszystko dlatego, że raz rozbudzonej nadziei nie można powstrzymać, można jedynie pozwolić jej rosnąć i rosnąć, aż do momentu, gdy całkowicie opanuje umysł i serce.  
Ale była też trzecia możliwość, której nie przewidział.  


	2. Chapter 2

Ale była też trzecia możliwość, której nie przewidział. Na szczęście jego wytrenowany refleks zareagował natychmiast, zmuszając Kaidana, by uchylił się przed nadciągającym w prawej strony ciosem. Pięść Shepard niegroźnie minęła go o kilka cali, jednak sprawiła, że cofnął się o kilka kroków.   
Kobieta stała na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, oddychając szybko. Jej pierś falowała. Błyskawicznym ruchem otarła z policzka słoną wilgoć. Jej wzrok stał się dziki, wrogi, czujny. Pochyliła głowę i obserwowała go spod czarnych łuków brwi. Przypominała drapieżnika, który przyczajony, w napięciu obserwuje myśliwych. W każdej sekundzie gotowa do ataku. Lub ucieczki, choć w jej przypadku wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne. Krople wciąż odliczały czas, który, ku zaskoczeniu Kaidana, nie stał w miejscu.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle słyszałeś, co do ciebie powiedziałam? – syknęła. - Zresztą nieważne. Chcę, żebyś wyszedł, natychmiast. Masz to, po co przyszedłeś, więc idź.   
\- O nie, Alice. – Postąpił krok do przodu. - Nie tym razem. Tym razem nie stchórzę. I nie pozwolę na to również tobie.   
Zbliżał się do niej powolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się wycofać. Miał dość rozłąki, tęsknoty, niepokoju, całej tej chorej sytuacji. Kiedyś byli razem szczęśliwi, a potem wszystko się spieprzyło. On wszystko spieprzył. Teraz przyszedł czas, by to naprawić. By zawalczyć o nią. Bo w całej galaktyce nie było kobiety, o którą warto by było walczyć tak, jak o Alice.   
\- Nie zbliżaj się, Kaidan. I mówię to poważnie – wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie w geście obronnym, o ile w ogóle można było użyć tego określenia w stosunku do jej osoby, i wycofywała się krok za krokiem, aż do momentu, gdy dotknęła pośladkami biurka. Rzuciła okiem za siebie, po czym stanęła prosto i mierząc mężczyznę twardym spojrzeniem, przyjęła postawę, jakby miała zamiar go zaatakować. – Cholera jasna... Odmaszerować, majorze. I to nie jest prośba. Masz ostatnią szansę.   
\- No właśnie, pani komandor. To jest szansa, którą tym razem mam zamiar wykorzystać.   
\- Czego ty się w ogóle spodziewasz? – Potrząsnęła gniewnie głową. - Myślisz, że możesz sobie tu tak po prostu wejść i żądać odpowiedzi? Po tym wszystkim? W takim momencie?   
\- A ty myślisz, że musisz być jak maszyna? Bez uczuć? Sądzisz, że ci przeszkodzą w ratowaniu świata? Już zbyt wiele poświęciłaś przez ostatnie trzy lata. Masz zamiar poświęcić również to?   
Uderzyła pięścią w blat biurka za sobą. Zieleń jej tęczówek skuł lód. Było to wyraźne ostrzeżenie, które powinno sprawić, że Kaidan zastanowi się nad naruszeniem jej przestrzeni. Ten jednak odczuł tak dobrze znaną sobie, absurdalną w tej sytuacji, fascynację. Tą, którą czuł za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak zmieniała się barwa jej oczu w zależności od emocji. I brnął dalej.   
\- Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć-   
\- Masz rację, nie mogę – przerwał jej. - Ale spójrz na siebie, Alice. Przecież ledwo nad sobą panujesz.   
Widział, jak zaciskała wargi, zęby i pięści, jak mrugała, by powstrzymać łzy. Zamykała się, chowała w swojej skorupie, próbowała zbudować mur. Cegiełka za cegiełką. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Przystanął tuż przed nią, tak, że czuł ciepło promieniujące z jej ciała.  
\- Nie rób tego sobie. Nie rób tego _nam_... - szepnął.  
Nagły wybuch bólu w prawej strony twarzy zaskoczył go i zamroczył na chwilę. Zanim zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało, poczuł kolejne uderzenia, tym razem lżejsze... coraz lżejsze, jakby zrezygnowane, na klatce piersiowej.   
\- Ty cholerny, samolubny, uparty- - Każde słowo akcentowane było kolejnym ciosem w pierś Kaidana.   
\- Wiem, Alice... Przepraszam. – Ujął w dłonie jej twarz, pochylił się i pocałował ją czule w czoło. – Nie płacz.   
\- To wszystko przez ciebie, więc nie mów mi teraz, że mam przestać – wymamrotała.   
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Bogowie_ , uwielbiał tę kobietę. Objął jej szczupłą sylwetkę silnymi ramionami, wdychając zapach jej włosów. Przypominał sobie, jakie to uczucie trzymać ją w objęciach; tę czułość, gdy wtulała twarz w jego szyję oraz pożądanie, gdy pieściła jego skórę swym oddechem.   
Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Zdziwił się, gdy nagle poczuł, jakby ktoś zdejmował z niego niesamowity ciężar, wyleczył go z tego tępego, nieustającego bólu, do którego przywykł. Wreszcie mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią, poczuć się tak prawdziwie, szczerze szczęśliwy. Alice wypełniła w nim pustkę, o której istnieniu już zapomniał. Z nią i dla niej mógł wszystko. A nawet jeszcze więcej.   
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- W porządku, Kaidan... - Pociągnęła nosem.   
\- Przepraszam...  
Lekko się odchyliła, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie podniósł wzroku.   
\- Wybacz-  
Dalsze słowa zagubiły się, gdy poczuł jej wargi na swoich. Nie był to delikatny, nieśmiały pocałunek. Był stanowczy, pożądliwy, rozbudzający ogień w dole brzucha. W jednej sekundzie wszystko inne przestało istnieć, była tylko Alice. I jej słodki, uzależniający smak.   
Wplótł dłoń w miękkie włosy kobiety i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Mocno i chciwie. Ssał, pieścił jej delikatne wargi swoimi, jakby chciał nadrobić czas rozłąki. A ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Jedną rękę zarzuciła mu na szyję, drugą natomiast wsunęła mu pod koszulkę, głaszcząc i lekko masując mięśnie brzucha i tors. Gdy niezbyt delikatnie przygryzła dolną wargę Kaidana, ten zupełnie stracił głowę. _Boże_ , tak bardzo jej pragnął! Tyle czasu karmił się tylko ich wspólnymi wspomnieniami i marzeniami o niej. A teraz ucieleśnienie wszystkiego, za czym tak rozpaczliwie tęsknił, było w jego ramionach.   
Podniósł ją lekko, tak, że usiadła na blacie biurka. Jedną dłoń trzymając na jej krzyżu, a drugą wciąż wplecioną we włosy, odchylił ją delikatnie do tyłu, aż oparła się o ścianę. Oplotła jego biodra nogami, a jej cichy jęk został stłumiony przez nieprzerwany pocałunek. Ich języki i przyspieszone oddechy stały się jednością. W idealnej harmonii splatały się ze sobą, tańczyły i jednocześnie toczyły ze sobą walkę.   
Było zupełnie tak, jakby oprócz nich nie istniało nic. Ani wojna, ani śmierć, ani widmo zagłady. Jakby byli wolni, beztroscy i niezależni. Choć przez krótką chwilę.  


	3. Finale

Czy pocałunek może wyrazić więcej niż słowa?   
Te wszystkie myśli, emocje, wyznania, których nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć, ponieważ było ich zbyt wiele, a które przecież były tam, w jej umyśle. Te, które wirowały, mieszały się ze sobą i uciekały, nie dając się uchwycić.   
A słowa? Nie ufała im. Były niebezpieczne. Potrafiły ranić z przerażającą łatwością i zawsze, ale to zawsze z okrutną precyzją sięgały serca. Jedno zdanie potrafiło sprawić, że człowiek upadał na kolana i płakał, jak nigdy przedtem. Płakał nad fragmentem swojej duszy, który właśnie umierał. Albo nad złamanym sercem.   
Nie planowała tego pocałunku. Po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzyła. Za nic w świecie nie chciała zadać mu bólu, a bała się, że jak tylko otworzy usta, właśnie tak się stanie.   
Nie mogła znieść wyrazu cierpienia na jego twarzy, gdy przepraszał ją raz za razem. Za coś, co rozumiała i wybaczyła mu już dawno temu. Każde „przepraszam", każde „wybacz" wbijało jej się w serce . I bolało. Tak bardzo bolało! Chciała tylko jednego – żeby przestał.  
Gdy z taką żarliwością odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, od razu zrozumiała, że tęsknił za nią tak bardzo, jak ona za nim. Cały jej świat, przewrócony do góry nogami, nagle powrócił na swoje miejsce. Stagnacja ustąpiła przed tchnieniem życia. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno być. Tak... nieracjonalnie, absurdalnie i cudownie naiwnie. Dokoła trwała wojna, zniszczenie, zagłada. A ona w środku tego huraganu odnalazła spokój.   
Boże, jak mogła żyć bez Kaidana tyle czasu?   
Wreszcie odważyła się przyznać to, przed czym wcześniej tak bardzo się broniła. Potrzebowała go. Tu i teraz. Dlaczego dopiero teraz to zrozumiała? Jak umierający obietnicy, że śmierć nie jest ostatecznym końcem istnienia, tak ona potrzebowała zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że znów dokona rzeczy niemożliwych. Potrzebowała poczucia, że nie jest sama. A przede wszystkim przypomnienia, dla kogo i w imię czego walczyła.   
A poza tym...   
_Do diabła z tym wszystkim! Przestań analizować!_ – zdążyła pomyśleć, gdy poczuła jego palący dotyk na swojej skórze. A potem zatraciła się. Cały wszechświat zredukował się do postaci jednego człowieka. Tego jedynego. Kaidana. Każde, nawet najdelikatniejsze muśnięcie jego miękkich i natarczywych ust wysyłał w dół jej kręgosłupa ładunek elektryczny, każący ciału prężyć się, a mięśniom drżeć z oczekiwania.   
Wygięła plecy w łuk, aby poczuć go każdym centymetrem ciała, gdy zaczął całować jej szyję i schodzić niżej, do obojczyka, jednocześnie rozpinając jej koszulę. Guzik za guzikiem. Dwa z nich potoczyły się po podłodze. Dłoń mu drżała, gdy sięgał do rozpięcia przy staniku. Niecierpliwy, rozpalony, spragniony.   
Nie zdążyła poczuć chłodnego powietrza na wrażliwej skórze, gdy czarny biustonosz upadał na podłogę gdzieś za plecami Kaidana. Mężczyzna natychmiast przykrył jej piersi dłońmi , a za chwilę błądził po nich również wargami, gorącym językiem. Jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła jego biodra udami i jęknęła gardłowo. Gdy poczuła jego zęby na skórze, prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Przejechała paznokciami od szyi Kaidana, przez umięśnione ramię, aż do przedramienia, pozostawiając równe ślady. Z jego gardła wydobył się niski pomruk, a na wilgotnej skórze piersi poczuła podmuch oddechu, który parzył. Zadrżała. Stwórco, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pragnęła kogoś tak bardzo, że pieszczoty stawały się torturą. Słodką, upajającą, doprowadzającą do szaleństwa torturą, której nie chciała przerwać.   
  
***  
  
\- Kaidan... - usłyszał cichy szept pomieszany z wydychanym powietrzem. Tchnienie, które sprawiło, że jego puls jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Tym razem nie z podniecenia, lecz z radości. Tym jednym słowem Alice sprawiła, że dotarła do niego realność tego, co się działo. Rozwiała jego obawy i wątpliwości. Odszedł strach, że to wszystko nastąpiło pod wpływem chwili, mieszaniny gwałtownych emocji, które szukały ujścia. Obietnica, że następnego dnia będą mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy, nie rozejdą się w przeciwne strony z pochylonymi ze wstydu głowami.  
Zatrzymał się i powoli uniósł wzrok, napotykając zieleń jej oczu. Była żywa, jasna, błyszcząca.   
Wróciła. _Jego_ Alice wróciła...   
Lód stopniał, ustępując miejsca pożądaniu, radości i czemuś, co miał nadzieję, że było miłością. Było... Musiało być. Prawda?   
Nie odwracając spojrzenia, kobieta wyprostowała się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, uśmiechnęła się i znów go pocałowała. Najpierw górną wargę, potem dolną. Niespiesznie. Zupełnie, jakby odczytała jego myśli i teraz potwierdziła ich słuszność.   
_Chcę tego. Chcę ciebie._  
Powoli zdjęła mu koszulkę i niedbale rzuciła gdzieś na podłogę. Przejechała dłońmi przez całą długość szyi, w stronę barków, zawróciła, palcami zarysowując linię obojczyków i idąc dalej. Zaledwie muskała jego ciało, tak subtelnie, tak delikatnie, że na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Tors, żebra, wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha... Zadrżał pod jej dłońmi. Chłonęła jego ciało wzrokiem i dotykiem, a uśmiech nawet na chwilę nie opuścił jej warg ani oczu.   
_Mamy czas. Tyle, ile chcemy. Wszystko inne poczeka._  
Zaśmiał się pod nosem. O nie, on nie miał zamiaru czekać.  
Chwycił ją obiema dłońmi za biodra, przyciągnął mocno do siebie, ściągając ją tym samym z blatu biurka, i skierował ich kroki w stronę łóżka. Alice pozwoliła mu się prowadzić, nadawać tempo. Po raz pierwszy pozwoliła mu przejąć całkowitą kontrolę. Ich drogę znaczyły gorączkowe pocałunki, przerywane jedynie po to, aby pozbywać się pozostałych części garderoby.   
Z jednej strony, oboje chcieli celebrować tę chwilę, przedłużyć ją w nieskończoność. By trwała. Aż do momentu, gdy obudzą się spleceni ze sobą, zaspokojeni i przepełnieni czystym, nieskażonym szczęściem. Gdy miasta nie będą już upadały, rasy walczyły i ginęły a matki opłakiwały swoich dzieci. Gdy nie będzie już wojny, płonących zgliszcz i krzyku umierających.   
Ale przepełniało ich również to drżące, nerwowe i zarazem radosne zniecierpliwienie. Takie, które nie pozwala cieszyć się sobą powoli, niespiesznie, tak, jak oboje sobie obiecywali. Takie, które roznieca ogień pożądania, doprowadza ciała do gorączki i żąda zmysłowych doznań - namiętnych, mocnych, stanowczych.   
A oni poddali mu się gdy tylko opadli na miękką, chłodną pościel, a ich nagie ciała zetknęły się, starły ze sobą. Żar. Intensywność, która przyprawiła ich o zawrót głowy, oszołomiła ich na chwilę i wywołała ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupów. Było tak, jakby receptory na ich ciałach wyczekiwały tego od miesięcy, jakby zmysły nastawione były tylko na to. By czuć drugą osobę każdym zakończeniem nerwowym. Krew zaszumiała w uszach, serca złączyły się w jednym, szaleńczym rytmie. Rwały się do siebie. W ich wnętrzach coś narastało. Uczucie nie do końca fizyczne, ale również duchowe, umysłowe. Jak alchemiczna mieszanka, łączyło w sobie wszystkie emocje, myśli, pragnienia, doznania. I rosło, wciąż rosło, popychając ich coraz dalej w ramiona namiętności.   
Kaidan oparł ciężar swojego ciała na łokciu i kolanie, wolną ręką gorączkowo błądząc po ciele Alice, jakby przypominając sobie każdy jego centymetr. Był stanowczy, władczy, _domagający się_.  
Zatrzymywał się przy każdej bliźnie, przejeżdżając palcem po całej jej wrażliwej wypukłości, poznawał te nowe, porekonstrukcyjne. Drobna kobieta prężyła się pod nim, na przemian wzdychając głośno i jęcząc cicho w jego usta. Nie pozwalał jej przerwać pocałunków. Całował ją tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Wplotła palce w krótkie włosy tuż nad karkiem mężczyzny, drugą ręką wędrowała po plecach niżej, aż do twardych pośladków.   
\- Kaidan – szepnęła gorączkowo. Być może po to, by się upewnić, że jest tutaj, z nią. Być może prosząc, a być może po prostu kochała wymawiać jego imię.   
Jej ręka znalazła się nagle między ich ciałami, rozdzielając je odrobinę. Nie mogła już dłużej ignorować jego nabrzmiewającej męskości, którą czuła na podbrzuszu. Obietnicy rozkoszy i całkowitej jedności z Kaidanem. Gdy poczuła w dłoni przyjemny, aksamitny ciężar, mężczyzna wydał z siebie głębokie, drżące westchnięcie i wtulił twarz w jej szyję. Jego ręka ześlizgnęła się, opadła na łóżko, by po chwili wsunąć się pod plecy Alice, przyciągając ją mocno do siebie. Odetchnął drugi raz, wdychając intensywny zapach jej ciała.   
_Jej_ zapach... _Bogowie_ , był odurzający, słodki i zarazem ożywczy jak morska bryza. Prześladował go. W każdej chwili, przy każdej czynności, jaką wykonywał, gdy byli z dala od siebie. Podświadomie porównywał go do zapachu innych kobiet, przy których chciał znaleźć zapomnienie. _Szukał_ w nich podobieństwa do niej. Czasem nawet na siłę, z desperacją. Ale prawda była równie prosta, co okrutna - żadna nie była Alice. Żadna nie pachniała delikatnym jaśminem, walczącym z ledwie uchwytnym, świeżym zapachem cytrusów. A wszystko to przyprawione zmysłową, pikantną nutą, której nie potrafił zidentyfikować. A teraz znów mógł się nim rozkoszować. To było jak działka narkotyku po nieudanym odwyku. Tak intensywne, tak uzależniające. Chciał więcej.   
Odsunął się nieznacznie, by napotkać jej szmaragdowe spojrzenie, rozjaśnione radością tęczówki i rozszerzone pożądaniem źrenice. Był jak zahipnotyzowany. Przesunął dłoń z jej krzyża wyżej, na kark, wplótł ją z gładkie, kruczoczarne włosy , czując, jak chłodne kosmyki prześlizgują się między palcami. Kobieta zamruczała wibrująco. Nawet na ułamek sekundy nie odwrócił wzroku, choć tyle razy miał ochotę przymknąć powieki i skupić się jedynie na dłoni Alice, pieszczącej go powoli, delikatnie. Jego ciało szarpały pazury pożądania, chcąc odrzeć go z resztki samokontroli , jaka mu pozostała. Jego mięśnie brzucha kurczyły się i rozluźniały, drżały z napięcia. Chciał ją posiąść tu i teraz. Natychmiast.  
Nie. To nie on był teraz najważniejszy. Nie chciał przegapić żadnej ekspresji na jej twarzy, żadnego uśmiechu, żadnego momentu, gdy oblizywała wilgotne usta. Tak kuszące, pełne, zaczerwienione i spuchnięte od żarłocznych pocałunków.   
Dłoń Kaidana podjęła swoją wędrówkę, znacząc gorący szlak przez całą długość szyi, do zagłębienia, w którym spotykają się obojczyki, między piersiami ... Stwórco, płomień we wnętrzu Alice zaczął wymykać się spod kontroli. Odeszło precz wszystko. Oprócz tego parzącego dotyku. Opalonej, umięśnionej sylwetki. Siły, dzięki której czuła się naprawdę... kobietą. Nie _panią komandor_ , nie bohaterką, nie pierwszym ludzkim Widmem. Alice. Po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie Alice. Kobietą, której wolno jest kochać, która nie ma na mundurze belek, gwiazdek i odznaczeń, które tak ciążyły, że nie mogła wyciągnąć ręki po to, czego pragnęła. Dziś poddała się uczuciom, sięgnęła po szczęście z odwagą. Odwagą, by spojrzeć na siebie taką, jaka naprawdę była. Daleka od doskonałości, poddająca się słabościom, potrzebująca drugiej osoby, płacząca, krzycząca, kochająca. Nie posąg z zimnego marmuru. Kobieta. Taka, która w głębi duszy pragnie mężczyzny jej życia i nieśmiertelnej, romantycznej i zarazem dzikiej miłości. Czy było to zbyt egoistyczne? Naiwne? Destrukcyjne? Czy zginie? Czy może w końcu będzie wolna od tego jarzma, które na nią narzucono, a którego nie potrafiła się pozbyć?  
Nie wiedziała. Tyle niewiadomych, tak niewiele odpowiedzi. Lecz gdy patrzyła w poprzetykany złotymi nićmi brąz oczu Kaidana, wiedziała jedno. Że warto zaryzykować.  
Myśl ta sprawiła, że ostatecznie pozbyła się wahania i niepewności, które siedziały gdzieś wewnątrz niej, głęboko ukryte, właściwie scalone z jestestwem. Stanowiły barierę ochronną, filtrowały doznania, słowa i myśli, wciąż trzymały je w ryzach. Po to, by nie ranić i nie zostać zranioną. A teraz? Teraz wyzwoliła ciało i umysł. Otworzyła się. Po raz pierwszy prawdziwie zaufała. I pragnęła połączyć się z Kaidanem. Duszą, sercem, ciałem. Chciała dać mu absolutnie wszystko wiedząc, że nie utraci przy tym nawet kawałeczka siebie.   
Gdy poczuła szorstką, a jednocześnie delikatną dłoń Kaidana na brzuchu, gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i przymknęła oczy, ściągając brwi. W miarę, gdy elektryzujący dotyk przesuwał się niżej, jej oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, coraz głośniejszy. Zmieszany w cichymi jękami i westchnieniami. Mężczyzna pochłaniał ją wzrokiem, z potęgującym się pożądaniem patrzył, jak Alice reaguje na jego dotyk. Jej ciało prężyło się, policzki zaróżowiły się lekko, a oczy zaszkliły się jak przy gorączce. Była piękna. Piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.   
Nagle spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Pewnie i pożądliwie. Stała się niecierpliwa . Stanowczym dotykiem pokazała mu, czego pragnie. Sama stała się pragnieniem. A on nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Był bardziej niż gotowy, by dać się pochłonąć płomieniom namiętności. Przykrył drobną kobietę swoim dobrze zbudowanym ciałem, uwięził ją pod sobą, jakby w obawie, że zniknie, ucieknie. Jak marzenie, które nigdy się nie urzeczywistni.   
Ale marzenie wyciągnęło obie ręce, objęło go mocno za szyję i przyciągnęło do siebie. Usłyszał niewyraźny, rozgorączkowany szept, muskający jego skórę tuż pod uchem. Słowa nie były istotne. Wiedział, co chciała wyrazić. To samo, co wcześniej zdawała się wyrażać pocałunkami.   
_Chcę tego. Chcę ciebie._  
Przysięgał... Boże, naprawdę przysięgał sobie, że będzie nieskończenie delikatny i ostrożny. Że nie będzie się spieszył, nie będzie skracał chwili, gdy ich ciała połączą się, scalą w jedno, wszechogarniające doznanie. To wilgotne, gorące, pulsujące, w którym się zatracił. Zatracił tak bardzo, że w końcu wpił się w wargi Alice i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem znalazł się w niej. Drgnęła, wygięła plecy w łuk, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramię. Odrzuciła głowę w tył, obnażając szyję i jęknęła głośno, gardłowo, nieskrępowanie.   
Zawsze było im ze sobą dobrze, ale teraz? Jego wargi i język na wrażliwym płatku ucha posyłały wzdłuż jej ciała fale gorąca, do samych koniuszków podkurczonych palców u stóp i z powrotem, docierając do źródła – do miejsca, w którym ich ciała łączyły się, wychodziły sobie naprzeciw. _Bogowie_ , jak bardzo do siebie pasowali! Ich ciała współgrały, jakby od zawsze należały do siebie, jakby tylko dla siebie były stworzone, dla nikogo innego.   
Zatraciła się. Zatraciła całkowicie w doznaniach, które wywoływały w niej fale odczuć, o których istnieniu nie wiedziała. Nie z taką intensywnością. Nie odczuwała nigdy takiego pragnienia, które zdawało się niemożliwe do ugaszenia. Które rosło z każdym pomrukiem Kaidana, każdym „Alice" wypowiadanym pomiędzy pocałunkami, każdym mocnym ruchem bioder i momentem, gdy jej piersi ocierały się o szeroki tors mężczyzny.   
Była odurzona jego męskim, nieskończenie seksownym zapachem, urywanym oddechem na swojej skórze, ruchem jego twardych mięśni, które wyczuwała pod palcami. Na każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, dotyk czy doznanie, reagowała całym ciałem, każdym zmysłem. I po raz pierwszy nie bała się ich wyrazić. Ochrypłym i urywanym głosem powtarzała jego imię jak w mantrze, prowadzącej do wyzwolenia. Od tego płomienia, który powstał gdzieś w głębi jej ciała i od tego momentu rósł. Rósł coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu ogarniał ją całą, każda komórkę prężącego się i napiętego ciała, jakby chciał ją pochłonąć, spalić, złożyć w ofierze pożądaniu. I gdy Alice wydawało się, że tak właśnie się stanie, że po brzegi wypełnia ją ten szalony i nienasycony żywioł i nie jest w stanie go dłużej pomieścić, stało się coś, co kazało jej wbić się paznokciami w ciało Kaidana, zacisnąć z całej siły uda i krzyknąć . Jak przez mgłę poczuła silną dłoń na biodrze i chłodną falę, która w końcu ugasiła płomień w jej wnętrzu. Czuła wilgoć skóry i gorąco ciała, które opadło obok niej, natychmiast przyciągając ją do siebie, otaczając mocno ramionami, składając pocałunki w skroń, szyję, włosy. Czuła parzący, przyspieszony oddech. I męski zapach, który odurzał.   
Nie otwierała oczu, powoli dochodziła do siebie. Boże. Nie potrafiła wyrazić tego, co właśnie przeżyła. Zmęczony umysł nie pomagał, podsuwał tylko pojedyncze wyrazy. Wyzwolenie. Spełnienie. Szczęście. Jedność.   
Miłość.   
Czy naprawdę?   
  
***  
  
Obudziła się w jego ramionach. Równy oddech, łaskoczący płatek jej ucha, silna ręka służąca jej za poduszkę, druga na jej talii. Ciepła dłoń na jej żebrach, tuż pod piersiami, nagi brzuch przylegający do jej pleców... Rejestrowała powoli i z najwyższą uwagą absolutnie wszystko. Każde wrażenie, każdy szczegół. I to uczucie...   
Spokój.   
Boże, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów była tak spokojna. Po raz pierwszy nie zbudziły ją koszmary, głosy tych, którzy polegli oraz tych, których życie zależy od niej.  
Dotknęła dłoni Kaidana. Odznaczała się wyraźnie na tle białej poduszki, której ona nie potrzebowała. Zamknęła oczy.  
Dlaczego tym razem było tak inaczej, niż poprzednim razem?   
Wcześniej byli ze sobą. Tak po prostu. Nie wypowiadali wielkich słów, nie składali obietnic czy deklaracji. Ich związek powodował dysharmonię w ich wnętrzach. Było im ze sobą szalenie dobrze. To wszystko, nie zagłębiali się w charakter ich relacji, własne uczucia. Ot, dwoje żołnierzy, którzy przeszli razem przez piekło i z powrotem, walczyli ramię w ramię, krwawili od kul tych samych wrogów. Dwoje ludzi, których łączyła nierozerwalna więź i którzy darzyli się wzajemnie silnym uczuciem, którego nie potrafili jednak sprecyzować.   
Teraz natomiast byli bogatsi o nowe, niejednokrotnie straszne doświadczenia. Mieli za sobą lata tęsknoty, doświadczyli bólu straty i odrzucenia. Oboje spojrzeli śmierci w oczy. Wszystko to sprawiło, że oboje zrozumieli, że to, co ich łączyło, było znacznie głębsze i prawdziwsze, niż sądzili.   
Poza tym... Trwała wojna. Nie, nie wojna. Raczej okrutny proces zniszczenia całej galaktyki. Masowa zagłada. Koszmar. Piekło. Zagrożenie było tak niewyobrażalne, że każda ich chwila mogła być ich ostatnią. Jeszcze nigdy widmo śmierci nie było tak przytłaczające, mimo że jako żołnierze, byli z nim zaznajomieni. W obliczu wojny i niepewności swego losu człowiek jest bardziej szczery wobec własnych uczuć i pragnień, niż przez całe swoje życie. Robi rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby wcześniej, mówi to, co kiedyś zachowałby dla siebie i uzewnętrznia uczucia, które w normalnych okolicznościach by tłamsił w sobie. A oni nie byli wyjątkiem.  
Nie miała złudzeń.   
To nie miała być łatwa miłość. Ta miłość miała ranić i sprawiać ból. Miała być życiodajna i trująca.   
W pamięci Alice wyryła się cena, jaką musieli zapłacić, by być razem. Cena, którą ktoś zapłacił za nich. Shepard musiała dokonać nieskończenie okrutnego wyboru, być może najstraszniejszego, przed jakim człowiek mógłby stanąć. Kto ma żyć, a kto ma umrzeć. I wybrała Kaidana, zostawiając Ashley na pewną śmierć. _Zabiła ją._ Ashley została rozszarpana kulami dlatego, że już wtedy Alice pozwoliła sobie kochać.  
Będąc z Kaidanem, wiedziała, że pamięć tej strasznej chwili wciąż będzie żywa. Nigdy nie zdejmie tego ciężaru, wyrzuty sumienia nie odejdą, lecz będą ją budziły w środku nocy.   
Wiedziała, że będą krwawić i umierać.  
Będą żyć w szponach strachu, że jedno z nich polegnie na polu bitwy.   
A mimo to, jak szaleńcy, nie będą chcieli z tego zrezygnować. Bo tylko razem mogli być szczęśliwi.  


End file.
